A Christmas Night
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Domon reflects on a memory from when he saw snow for the first time. *Short Story*


A Christmas Night

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it._

_Today while I was at work it was lightly snowing, and for a while I just sat there and watched it cause where I live it doesn't snow too often, so I was just enjoying it because in a day or so it won't be snowing anymore. And eventually it put this thought into my head and figured, why not write it as a fanfic. =3 So I hope you all enjoy it._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Domon sat by the window staring out as the snow gently fell from the sky to cover the earth in a cover of white. He had a gentle smile on his face and seemed to be thinking as though he was remembering something. Rain as she was walking up to him was standing idly by. Taking a moment to gaze at him in curiosity as she held two cups of hot chocolate she'd just purchased. Thinking to herself she wished she'd brought the camera as Domon had never looked so serene before. "So what are you thinking about so deeply?" she asked as she walked the last few feet to where he sat.

"Just thinking." he muttered as he continued to watch the snow fall.

"Well I can see that." she sighed. "I meant what are you specifically thinking about?" she clarified. Getting Domon to talk sometimes was like trying to pull teeth. "Is it about Master?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on Domon don't keep me in suspense, what are you thinking about?" she tried to coax him.

"It's nothing special really. I'm just remembering."

"Remembering?" she raised a brow.

He nodded again. "Yeah, remembering when I first saw snow." he stated. On the colonies it was always spring, so when he'd gone to train with Master Asia, he'd gotten to see snow for the first time. When he had he was at first confused, but exceedingly excited.

"So what's this memory your speak of?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink. Handing Domon his own cup that he just held on to.

"No it's stupid." he took a sip of his own drink.

"I wouldn't know, you won't tell me."

"Well..." he smirked, as he snickered. "I'm just remembering when Master Asia showed me how to make a snowman."

"What?" she looked amused.

"I told you it was stupid." he lifted his feet off the floor to be at the edge of his seat.

"No tell me!" she was eager. "And take your feet of the sofa, your getting it dirty with your shoes."

"No i'm comfy." he took another sip of his hot chocolate. Obviously he was amused.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head for a moment. "Just tell me."

"Haaa...okay, if nothing else to get you off my back." he shifted for a moment to get more comfortable. "Well...when I first saw snow, I was nine years old. You see Master Asia had some business to take care of in Finland. And when we arrived it hadn't snowed yet. But after a few days it did. So course I had nothing for cold weather to wear. I mean the Guyana Highlands didn't exactly get cold even in winter. So he took me shopping to get some proper winter wear. I laughed when I saw thermal underwear." he snickered.

"You would." she snickered.

"Hey, I didn't know what it was, to me they were pajamas." he defended himself. "Anyway, after I was now in some proper winter clothing. He of course went about his business. And since he was busy I was getting kinda bored. So I stood out in the snow watching at it fell and touched the ground. Cause I was so mesmerized by it. After a few minutes he called me over and told me that I was going to do some training. And then he handed me a snow ball." he laughed a little. "Then he told me to put it on the ground and roll it until it went up to my waist and to make sure it was still in a ball form. I had zero understanding of why he was having me do this, but I did it. And when I was done of course I told him, but then he handed me another one and told me to do the same thing but this time until it was up to my knees. I did it again, I told him, and then he handed me a third snow ball and told me to do it again, but to make it the size of his head. I don't have to tell you that after hearing that one, I laughed."

Rain giggled, but said nothing as he went on with his story.

"Of course after I was done I was kinda tired, because let me tell you, making those snowballs bigger, especially the first two was tiring. But after I had all three done, he told me to put the second one on top of the first one and the last one on top of that. It took me a few tries but I did it. And when I was done, he simply nodded and said, "You did a good job Domon, but your task isn't done yet." which of course I waited for him to tell me what to do next. But then he handed me some coal, and told me where to put them. And finally he handed me a carrot." he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she smiled.

"Well..." he laughed a little more. "I kinda...didn't know the carrot was for the snowman's nose..." he snickered. "So when he gave it to me. I just thought, "well I am kinda hungry", and then took a bite out of it." he laughed. Curling a bit in his seat as he did so. But this made Rain laugh as well. "His face...his face..aww...man his face...his expression of shock when I did that, it confused me then. But it's so funny now. And then he asked me why I did that, and I told him I thought it was lunch." he laughed some more. "Come on, if someone handed you a carrot after you did all that work, what would you think? He never said NOT to eat it when he handed it to me." he took another sip of his drink. "So he went and bought another carrot, this time telling me specifically to not eat it and where to put it on the snow man. Then he put a scarf and hat on it. And that was how I made my first snow man."

"That's so sweet..." she laughed. "Atleast until you ate the carrot. Then it's just hilarious."

"I was nine! You don't hand a nine year old something edible and expect them not to eat it." he snickered.

"Well most nine year olds wouldn't eat a vegetable." she smiled. "But then again you were always a weird one."

"Hey if it'd of been an onion, I guarantee you I wouldn't of taken a bite out of it. But it was a carrot, I love carrots."

"What business did he have in Finland anyway?" she asked.

"He was doing some part time work that he apparently would do for the winter." he grinned.

"Oh?" she suddenly looked interested. "What work would someone have to do all the way in Finland?"

Domon suddenly got a huge grin on his face. "Take a guess." he dared her.

"Aww come on just tell me."

"Seriously, you'll figured it out if you think about it for just two seconds." he sipped his drink. "Come on, you can do it, I know you can."

"Wait..." she started as it donned on her. "You don't mean...?" her smile grew. Earning her a nod. "Oh my lord." she started to laugh again.

"He'd even put on a fat suit to have the big roll of jelly." he snickered.

"Were you Santa's helper?" she asked.

"Only for a day. Cause one of the elves got sick. Otherwise, I was riding the rides at Santa Land!" he cheered.

"Please tell me there are pictures." she looked at him with eagerness.

He took a drink of his hot chocolate that'd cooled down and wiped the rim with his finger. "Nope. Sorry but there are no pictures of me dressed as an elf. There are however several of Master Asia dressed as Santa." he giggled.

"No way! There has to be atleast one!"

"There was...and then I burned it." he finished his drink. "That was some good barbeque that day too."

"Oh you!" she tossed a napkin at him.

"I never claimed i'd let the photos get out." he put the cup on the coffee table in front of himself. "Awww...it stopped snowing." he seemed disappointed.

"You sure do like the snow don't you Domon?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah." he hugged his knees to himself. "Snow is what brings an everlasting memory." He watched as it slowly started to snow again, just outside the window.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yes I know, I turned Domon into a romantic. But truth be told i've always kinda seen him as a closet romantic type of person. For those who don't know what I mean. I mean that basically he likes the type of things that bring a fond memory that usually show how kind he is. Cause as we all know he prefers to hide his kindness with his brash behavior. xD Then again in my perspective Domon's kinda shy and keeps to himself alot. . Unlike Chibodee to wears himself on his sleeve for all to see._

_Anyway. As I stated I wrote this at work and the thought just popped into my head. Especially that one about the snowman. xD I just couldn't help but think that, considering Master Asia seemed to love Domon like a son in a way, that he'd strangely take the time to do something special for him =3. xD of course Domon also tends to lack some logic when it comes to things that people are used to. Thus why he ate the first carrot without realizing it was for the snowman. LOL. Come on, you know you can see him doing that if you really just think on it. xD I hope you enjoyed this story because I know I enjoyed writing it._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


End file.
